


Radio

by reddiegays



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Outs Himself, Flirting, Living Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Radio, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, The Audience Ships It, co-hosts, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays
Summary: Richie hosts a popular evening segment at his local radio station. Eddie spontaneously joins him one evening and accidentally confesses a deep secret to the live audience.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Radio

_“So, I was in line to get some coffee and this random old lady came up to me today and said ‘young man, you look incredibly homosexual.’ I didn’t know what to do so I thanked her and bought her coffee. And I wasn’t even sucking a dick.”_

Eddie couldn’t help but chuckle as he distractedly made a picnic supper, his friend, Richie’s, radio show playing in the background. Richie had worked hard to get his presenting position and he wanted to surprise him at the station, to congratulate him on his new late evening time slot. At first, they’d given Richie the popular morning slot but, after several unfortunate incidents, they realised he was impossible to censor. He proved to be a huge hit with listeners, though, and landed the later time where he could be as Richie-esque as he liked.

Eddie pulled up outside the radio station and removed the picnic bag, heading towards the building. The security guard let him through with a brief nod. The whole station had strict instructions from their star personality to let Eddie Kaspbrak straight through. The station was familiar to him; he often visited Richie during his breaks. Eddie had also, rather embarrassingly, discovered that Richie’s listeners knew exactly who he was since Richie apparently never shut up about him. He couldn’t be mad. No one knew he was The Spaghetti King outside of Richie’s booth.

Richie was still on air and, judging by the way his arms were flying about, he was mid-explanation about something. Eddie couldn’t help but smile as he watched him in action. Richie quickly spotted him and beamed, gesturing erratically for him to come in. The shorter man hesitated, looking at the red light, showing Richie was still on air. He glanced at Richie’s producer who just shrugged. Eddie took a deep breath and nervously entered the room. Immediately, he heard Richie signing off.

 _“…don’t go anywhere, ‘cause after these messages, I’ve got something pretty fucking exciting for you lot,”_ Richie was saying into the microphone, slapping several buttons before slipping off his headphones. He looked up at Eddie, taking in his sharp suit and neat hair, “hey, Eds. Lookin’ good. Hot date or something?”

Eddie rolled his eyes, sitting in the empty chair opposite his friend, “no. I was going to dinner with my best friend but he’s tied down with work.”

“Ah, shit, sorry, Spaghetti,” Richie looked genuinely crushed and he rubbed his neck awkwardly, “the next guy’s running late. They asked me to stay on until he gets here. You don’t mind, do you?

“No, I get it. Anyway, Erin messaged me,” he gestured at Richie’s producer who was clearly pretending not to listen, “so I brought you something to keep you going.”

As Eddie unloaded mini sandwiches and snack food items, things to be eaten quickly, Richie’s smile grew, “why, Eddie, you shouldn’t-” he was interrupted by Erin thumping on the window, gesturing at the mic. Richie rolled his eyes and shoved his headphones back into place, _“and we’re back. It’s now nine and shit’s about to get serious,”_ as he hit another button, probably one of his many sounds, Richie gestured frantically for Eddie to put on the other pair of headphones, _“before we do, though, my good friend, Eddie Spaghetti is gonna be joining me for this segment. Say a big gay ‘hello’ to the people out there, Eds.”_

Eddie blinked at him, suddenly feeling rather shy, _“erm, hello, L.A. Richie is kinda throwing me under the bus here.”_

 _“Nonsense, my Eddie Spaghetti,”_ Richie chuckled with a wink, expertly eating a sandwich at the same time, _“in fact, I can’t think of anyone better to help me with my next segment. Fucking relationship advice. It’s about to get personal. It’s time for Dr. Richie’s Love Lessons,”_ Richie hit another button and a catchy jingle played. Eddie smiled to himself, unable to resist speaking once the jingle ended.

_“This man is not a professional doctor, do not take advice from him.”_

_“Hey, fuck you, Eds Spagheds, my advice is renowned,”_ Richie bragged, swigging from a can of soda. Eddie shook his head, massaging his temple.

_“Call me one more shitty fucking nickname and they’ll be looking for a new host.”_

Richie smirked, turning to look at Erin as he spoke directly into the microphone, _“see why I love this guy?”_

Eddie blushed as Richie’s producer smiled, nodding obediently as she put through calls. To Eddie’s surprise, most of the callers were LGBT+, requesting Richie’s ‘expert queer advice’ which was actually surprisingly good. They had callers about dating, how to propose to their partners, people just wanting to chat, one person just wanted to confess their freaky sex secrets much to Richie’s delight and Eddie’s disgust.

 _“Good luck with the whole sex dungeon thing, Bert,”_ Richie was moments away from losing it, wiping his eyes as he looked at Eddie, _“what do you think, Eds? Want to go round and give that swing a ride?”_

Eddie scoffed, _“give me a break, the only thing I want to ride is sitting in this room.”_

He immediately clapped a hand over his mouth, having spoken before he’d thought about it. Richie himself looked stunned and…was he blushing a bit? Eddie was about to run out of the studio when Richie, making sure to keep Eddie’s gaze, leaned forward and spoke into the mic.

_“I mean, like, I won’t say no. I’m not a fucking idiot. Everyone listening tonight will tell you how fucking in love with you I am.”_

Eddie bit his lip to stop the wide smile from splitting across his face. He was about to reply when they were interrupted by a very awkward looking Erin.

 _“Um, I hate to break up this romantic moment but Chuck’s here,”_ she gestured at Richie’s replacement. Chuck waved at them smugly, waiting for Richie to sign off. The bespectacled personality glared at him, leaning in to the mic.

 _“Alright, show’s over, sluts. Get the fuck out of here unless you wanna stick around to talk about cars? Fuck that,”_ he saw Chuck flip him out of the corner of his eye, _“I’m back again tomorrow night. Until then, stay gay.”_

After they finally escaped the station, Richie and Eddie somehow managed to avoid talking about ‘the thing that happened’ until they got home. And it wasn’t so much ‘talking’ as falling into each other’s arms, kissing just as desperately. The following morning, Richie was awoken by a text message from his boss. He quickly shoved on his glasses, reading the message with a smile.

**Rich, I don’t know what the fuck happened last night but those were your highest ratings. whatever it was, do it again. M**

“Hey, Eds,” Richie rolled over, scooping Eddie into his arms and pressing a kiss into his neck. The shorter man hummed, covering Richie’s large hands with his smaller ones, “how would you fancy a new job?”


End file.
